A Remedy In Ponyville
by Nix Hound
Summary: It's a fanfiction of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. Remedy is a unicorn who has lived in Ponyville for about a year now. Remedy is well me I guess if I were a pony, ha ha and if this is met with a good reception then I'll continue on this story and hopefully provide readers with hours of fun in future "Episodes" hope you enjoy it.


Hello, my name is Remedy and I am a unicorn. I moved to Ponyville almost a year ago from Canterlot. Ponyville is very different from Canterlot, it's a quiet, small and is over abundant in smiles thanks to the towns very own party pony, a pink and hyper pony named Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie is so much fun she always knows just what to do to cheer up a pony when they're feeling down. I live on Ponyvilles boarder where I provide medical aid for ponies with little to no money, I get a lot of help from Zecora, she's a genious when it come to herbal remedies I'm learning a lot from her. Speaking of learning Princess Twilight has a very extensive library with just about any book you could ever need, Canterlot has a huge library but, to compair the two Ponyville's library run by Twilight is pretty awesome.

Speaking of awesome I got tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala from Princess Twilight she can't go this year. I hope it'll be a wonderful evening it doesn't need to be perfect but, it'll be nice to see Canterlot again. You know it's weird but if I hadn't left Canterlot I might never have discovered my cutie mark, it's a first aid cross with heart rate sybol in the middle, I earned it in Ponyville when I started my First Aid Clinic for low-income ponies. I think I might very well have been the oldest pony with a blank flank but, it never stopped me from helping ponies in need. Now that I think about Canterlot and the Grand Galloping Gala I realize I have nothing to wear to the Gala!

Remedy ran off to see Rarity about a new tuxedo for the Gala. Arriving at the Carousel Boutique he entered as a bell sounded he was greeted by a small high-pitched and overly excited filly named Sweetie Belle.

"Hi there, Rarity's busy can I help you? Can I get you anything, anything at all? A hat, a coat, a glass of water?" Sweetie Belle said excitedly.

"What? N-no Sweetie Belle I really need to speak to Rarity where is she? " He replied looking around for her.

"She's in her sewing room but I wouldn't~" she said before being cut off.

"Thank you so much." He said before walking off to the sewing room. He opened the door and to his surprise a mountain of fabric fell on top of him. He saw stars as his tongue hung out, shaking his head and he came to his senses. Rarity ran up to him and with her magic pulled the fabric from his body.

"Oh my goodness I'm dreadfully sorry about that truly I am you seem to have caught me at a bad time, are you hurt?" She said

"No no I'm fine are you okay? You seem busier than normal?" He replied.

"Yes well, I am rather busy I just got this huge order and I've only got a week to finish it." she answered

"That's pushing it don't you think?" he asked her.

"Yes I know but, I simply could not say no." she replied.

"I'm sorry this is a very bad time for you but, if you could help me I'd greatly appreciate it. You see I have a ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala and I need a tuxedo." he asked her nervously.

"Well I mean I could but, you see I mainly do dresses colt's attire doesn't just fall into my hooves every day you know." she thought it over and shook her head. "I'll do it but you need to come back and remind me after I've filled this oder alright?" she asked him.

"Of course I'm sorry I bothered you good luck with your order I just know it'll be fantastic." he said with a smile leaving.

"Of course would you expect anything less of me darling? Now come back in a week and we'll get you measured." she replied smiling back before shutting her door.

He smiled waving goodbye to Sweetie Belle. Walking back to his clinic the colt was startled by a familure yell and what sounded like an explosion. Worried he galloped as quickly as he could, hoping no one was seriously hurt.

**I'm extremely nervous about putting this out there on the internet so please if you like it let me know and I'll get started right away on Part two of this story. Sorry if it's a tad short I'm just nervous about putting so much effort into something if no one enjoys it Comment and let me know what you honestly think thank you.**


End file.
